Si tus frustraciones te superan, toma un micrófono y grita heavy metal
by LalaGmz
Summary: SEMANA OKIKAGU 2018: Serie de drabbles de género random que dependen de mi estado de ánimo.
1. DAY ONE

**Disclaimer:** _Okita Sougo y Kagura pertenecen al Gorila, si fueran míos ya tendrían mil hijos(?)_

 **N/A:** _Drabbles porque a penas y me queda tiempo para respirar pero realmente quería participar este año; para los prompts de cada día, usaré los que vi en Tumblr. Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar mis otras historias Okikagu, pero ustedes no quieren leer excusas, lo sé. Todavía tardarán, si las siguen les prometo que no las abandonaré sólo les pido un poquito de paciencia, el día que menos esperen habrán nuevos capítulos._

 _(Sí, el título es una referencia a Aggretsuko, pero es que me encantó xD)_

* * *

 **OKIKAGU WEEK - DAY ONE**

 _"Ningún hombre será el mejor si no tiene fuego en la sangre". —_ Enzo Ferrari

X

Día uno: "Rojo"

.

Kagura ladeó una malévola sonrisa, de esas que eran acompañadas por un sonidito estridente desde su garganta y las palmas de sus manos friccionando entre sí.

Sougo supo entonces, que estaba _jodido_.

—Escúchame china —balbuceó trastabillando hacia atrás, sus brazos estaban alzados en una pose tan defensiva como ridícula, sus párpados estaban expandidos en puro pánico y una gota de sudor recorría su frente, humedeciendo su flequillo—. Tú no quieres hacer esto, de verdad.

La pelirroja relamió sus labios, un gesto que por primera vez Okita encontraba aterrador. Porque era su sangre la que estaba limpiando de su boca, y aun podía ver una mancha roja en la comisura izquierda. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su mejilla izquierda, que ardía y la sentía palpitar, sus dedos se impregnaron del líquido carmesí y al verlos pintados de ese color, le entraron unas repentinas náuseas.

—Oh, claro que sí quiero —replicó Kagura, y sin dejar de avanzar hacia él hasta arrinconarlo en la puerta de su habitación en el shinsengumi tomó ambas muñecas del policía y las aferró con fuerza—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cobarde? ¿Le temes a la sangre? ¿Qué clase de sádico farsante eres?

Sougo pasó saliva, por supuesto que él no le temía a la sangre. Pero estamos hablando de que Kagura parecía un chupasangre ansiosa por lamer la herida en su mejilla y succionar toda su alma por ahí. Ahora no le parecía tan descabellado: su piel era tan blanca como una hoja de papel y le hacía daño la luz solar. Vamos, que eso de ser un extraterrestre yato era pura mentira: Kagura era un maldito vampiro.

—¿P-Por qué quieres hacerlo? —quiso cometer seppuku por su tonto tartamudeo, y realmente quiso hacerlo al ver los orbes azules de Kagura centellear en emoción, eran como dos grandes y redondas canicas dignas de una completa desquiciada—. ¿Es por tu sangre? ¿Quieres asesinarme?

—¿Lo estás dudando? —se burló.

Sougo blanqueó los ojos. En sí, la situación era ridícula, luego de un fuerte entrenamiento con Yamazaki, el muy desgraciado que quería seguir los pasos de _Silvester Stalone_ le había dado una paliza. Pero no, no era porque fuera Rambozaki, no. Era un perverso plan de Kagura el distraerlo con un corto _qipao_ rojo escarlata para que Zaki pudiese cogerlo de saco de boxeo y ella disfrutar de su maldita desgracia. Okita Sougo no podría lastimar en serio a su subordinado, pero esperaba que estuviese preparado para recibir la tortura del siglo, porque definitivamente, eso no se iba a quedar así.

—Pensé que te fascinaba la sangre... —murmuró Kagura, olfateando el rostro del policía. Acción que él encontró increíblemente extraña—, el color...

—No Kagura —resopló. No podía defenderse, no porque no quisiera, si no porque la muy sádica se había encargado de romperle los dos brazos y hacerlo sangrar en el proceso—, lo detesto.

Kagura se quedó estática unos instantes observando los irises carmesí del policía, parecían estar en otro plano: muy muy lejos.

 _¿En qué estaba pensando?_

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó con genuino interés—. ¿Qué te ha hecho el rojo a ti?

Soltó una risita irónica en el momento en el que su alma regresó al cuerpo. Sus ojos brillaban y sus finas cejas los enmarcaban en esa expresión tan socarrona que Kagura en seriamente aborrecía.

—El rojo te queda horrible, la verdad.

Kagura levantó la barbilla del policía obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa llena de comprensión y simpatía que muy rara vez sentía por él y lo entendió todo al ver sus acuosos ojos evadirla con recelo.

Ella sabía, el color rojo le traía recuerdos muy dolorosos.

—Oh vamos, no me queda tan mal —jugueteó con voz infantil—. Estoy segura que el color rojo te gusta, sobre todo si es en la lenc...

Sougo se liberó apresurado y cubrió los labios manchados de sangre de la pelirroja.

—Estás loca, no tienes idea de como animar a las personas —la apartó de su camino con sus extremidades heridas y se acomodó en el futon, tomó el rojo recipiente de la salsa tabasco entre sus manos y suspiró.

Esa maldita china, pensó que realmente sabía joderlo y reconfortarlo en partes iguales al sentir las yemas de sus dedos limpiar el sudor que escapó de sus ojos y luego recoger el resto de sangre y curar su malherido rostro.

Luego, tomó una taza de arroz y empezó a rociar la salsa en cantidades exageradas sólo para conseguir una reacción en el hombre, que tan pronto como notó la locura que estaba haciendo le arrebató el bote de las manos.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ni te gusta la salsa!

Ella se encogió de hombros y con los palillos entre sus finos dedos llevó la salsa con un poco de arroz hasta su boca, su rostro enrojeció como su vestido y empezó a toser de forma escandalosa. Luego, tomó otra porción, esa vez con mucho menos de arroz y la embutió en la boca del policía.

—No me gusta, pero estoy segura de que te matará —carcajeó como maníaca a la vez que Sougo alcanzaba a ver la luz al final del tunel por la monstruosa cantidad de esa salsa roja que ella le había hecho tragar.

¿Por qué Kagura le recordaba tanto a su hermana cuando actuaba así?

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _Esto no pretendía ser así en un principio, ¡lo juro! xDDDD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi como que me deprimió._

 _—Septiembre 3 de 2018—_


	2. DAY TWO

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Gintama pertenecen a Sorachi Hideaki._

 **N/A:** _Ayer salí en la noche, así que no pude actualizar. Lamento el lenguaje._

* * *

 **OKIKAGU WEEK - DAY TWO**

 _"¿Amor? No gracias, soy alérgica a esa mierda"._

X

Día dos: "Amor no correspondido"

.

Kagura nunca diría en voz alta que tenía un _crush_ con el capitán de la primera división del shinsenguimi; es más: ni siquiera sabría el significado de la palabra. Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que unas insistentes ganas de golpearlo la atacaban cada vez que se cruzaba con su aburrido rostro y sentía un vacío en el estómago que luego le provocaba tal intoxicación que debía correr al baño a cagar.

— _El amor es una mierda_ —le había dicho la princesa Soyo mientras chupaba un chubby—. _Literalmente Kagura, eso que tú tienes son los síntomas del enamoramiento._

Sin embargo, la yato se rehusó a asumirlo; Gin-chan le había asegurado que su enfermedad se debía al consumo de sukonbu pasado, no a repentinos enamoramientos adolescentes.

Aquello no obstante, no evitaba que cada vez que veía a Sougo los colores se acumularan en su rostro y empezara a hiperventilar. Ugh, ver su estúpida cara le provocaba náuseas y si acaso estaba con alguna chica, sus usuales ganas de arrancarle la cabeza se incrementaban al infinito. Quizá exageraba, pese a que no era muy común verlo con alguna mujer que desease sodomizar o despreciar al género femenino, Kagura había empezado a notar que cada vez era más frecuente verlo coqueteando con alguna estúpida cortesana o lo que fuera.

Sí: coqueteando.

El cielo se podía caer, los cerdos volar y Shinpachi quedar en el primer puesto de popularidad, porque Okita Sougo a la tardía edad de veinte años había demostrado interés en las mujeres más allá de tratarlas como a un perro.

Y eso sin duda enervaba a Kagura, porque no sólo lo había visto más de un par de veces con la misma chica, si no que en sus encuentros cada día más escasos, no peleaban como de costumbre, el castaño salía con alguna tontería de que estaba ocupado y la dejaba con la palabra en la boca. ¡Si ni siquiera ese bastardo roba-impuestos trabajaba más de quince minutos al día!

— _¿Estás segura de que no te sientes... de que tu amiga no se siente nerviosa cuando está cerca de él, Kagura?_ —le cuestionó alguna vez Tsukky, mientras fumaba del _kiseru_. Por supuesto la pelirroja no había mencionado nombres, es más, había dicho que el malestar le ocurría a otra persona y no a ella. Sin embargo Tsukuyo el día en el que el shinsengumi visitó _Yoshiwara_ por asuntos poco claros notó como los ojos cerúleos salían de las órbitas de Kagura al ver al más joven del trío acariciar la mejilla de una cortesana y posteriormente darle un pequeño beso.

— _Kagura-chan, el policía ese no está tan mal_ —le insistió Otae en una visita sorpresa a la yorozuya, provocando ya las conocidas náuseas en la menor—. _No tienes por qué avergonzarte de lo que sientes, sólo debes ir por ello._

Y podía quedarse toda la tarde recordando los consejos de sus conocidas, incluyendo a la vieja momia y el robot que insistieron en que realmente sentía algo por Okita Sougo; pero no quería hacerlo, el pensar en su vomitivo rostro no hacía más que amargarle el día y ponerla de muy mal humor.

Gin había mencionado las hormonas y Shinpachi atribuyó su violento comportamiento a su sangre Yato.

Pero sólo había una persona que conocía la verdadera razón por la que Kagura golpeaba a quien estuviese a su lado y escupía en su dirección cada vez que lo veía.

Okita Sougo sabía que eran celos, y lo notó desde el primer día que decidió ignorarla.

Era divertido verla tras de él como un perrito faldero y luego enloquecer de ira al verlo coquetear con alguna tonta.

Sougo sabía que en la ingenua cabeza de Kagura, muy muy en el fondo, sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Kagura jamás reconocería que tenía un amor unilateral por Okita, porque hacerlo implicaba el convertirlo en algo real, lo que realmente no era cierto.

Y Sougo era más que consciente de que hacerla creer que no era ni un poco correspondida, la haría caer más por él.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _El capítulo estuvo meh... pero meh. La verdad veo más a Sougo como el del amor unilateral tras la atención de Kagura, pero la idea de que fuera ella la acosadora me pareció divertida. Obviamente traté de no profundizar mucho porque bueno, es un drabble escrito en veinte minutos; pero al final no me pareció ni tan descabellado. ¿Ustedes que opinan?_

 _—Septiembre 5 de 2018—_


	3. DAY THREE

**Disclaimer:** _KaguOki no me pertenecen, si no al gorila._

 **N/A:** _No sirvo para este tipo de cosas, pero espero subir el día cuatro pronto xDDD Btw, muchas gracias por los reviews y tal, este es un universo alterno quizá basado en el 3Z pero unos años después, supongamos que Sougo y Kagura ya se graduaron de la secundaria y viven juntos._

* * *

 **OKIKAGU WEEK - DAY THREE**

 _"Dicen que la rutina mata al amor, pero el verdadero amor mata a la rutina"._

X

Día tres: "Rutina"

.

Kagura maldecía el momento en el aceptó el chocolate del idiota de Okita Sougo durante el día de San Valentín de su penúltimo año. Al principio había sido agradable, por denominarlo de alguna manera, y por supuesto a todos los estudiantes del instituto les sorprendió que la pareja que peleaba a cada instante y que no escatimaba en jugarse bromas pesadas de repente estuviesen saliendo. No obstante los docentes también veían como la tensión entre esos dos había terminado en una relación de lo más apasionada incluso para estudiantes de secundaria.

Sin embargo, aunque Kagura solo percibió a Okita Sougo como un chico el día en el que confesó sus sentimientos, por más aterrador y extraño que pareciera, para el muchacho había sido mucho antes cuando notó los lindos ojos celestes de Kagura y sus múltiples cualidades. Pff, a nadie quería engañar, con dieciséis años se mantenía caliente y tenía que ser ciego para no reconocer que la pelirroja estaba buena.

Por eso, luego de mucho insistirle había conseguido llevarla a una cita, después le había dado más de un beso con la boca abierta y unos meses después, cuando él cumplió diecisiete la reticente Kagura había aceptado ir a un hotel con él.

El resultado de todo eso era que, tan pronto como se graduaron de la secundaria se fueron a vivir juntos por que al parecer no podían permanecer separados por mucho tiempo, pero aquello sólo había terminado en una triste y aburrida rutina. Los primeros meses por supuesto, fueron fantásticos. De más está decir que follaban con frecuencia y sobre todo salían mucho, visitaban sitios nuevos, comían en restaurantes de todo tipo, aunque siempre terminaban en ruina por el estómago sin fondo de Kagura, y otras veces quedaban vetados por algún pleito ocasionado por el castaño, o en su defecto, por alguna escandalosa discusión entre la pareja.

Era divertido, pero entonces Sougo llegaba más tarde a casa cuando empezó a trabajar en la policía y Kagura quien estudiaba una carrera en artes plásticas —la cual Okita le mencionó que era un desastre pero aun así le ayudaba—, y trabajaba a medio tiempo para poder pagar el alquiler de su pequeño departamento y las excesivas cuentas del mercado y los frecuentes domicilios. Kagura estaba cansada, esa era la palabra para describir como se sentía. La verdad no era que no quisiese a Okita, sólo que sinceramente no pensó llegar hasta el punto de vivir con él, cuando comenzó a salir con él no lo veía más que como un fracaso luego de un par de citas, pero había alargado ese fracaso hasta ese punto, y eso que aún no estaban casados.

Ansiaba volver a casa con su calvo padre, aunque le refregara el hecho de la terrible decisión que tomó, extrañaba ver a su madre preparar sus alimentos, porque ciertamente ella era un completo desastre para la cocina y si no había muerto de hambre era porque Sougo se levantaba más temprano antes de ir a trabajar para dejarle un desayuno decente y el acompañamiento indicado para el arroz, que era lo único que ella sabía preparar.

—¿No has pensado en... dejarlo? —cuestionó su mejor amiga Soyo, quien la había invitado a tomar café antes de dirigirse a la tienda de música en la que trabajaba en las tardes—. Digo Kagura, ustedes no son lo que solían ser en la secundaria, tu misma has demostrado que esa vida que llevan no es lo que quieres, es tan... rutinaria; y tu no eres así.

La pelirroja resopló pensando en que eran ciertas las palabras de su amiga. Para ella era mejor si no cruzaban palabra, ¿de qué hablarían? Ni siquiera pensaba en saludarlo cuando lo sentía resoplar cansado al sentarse en la cama que compartían, o al escuchar el vago tintineo de la chapa de su cinturón al ser descargado con gentileza porque él pensaba que la despertaría de otro modo, mucho menos cuando él se acomodaba dándole la espalda sin tener el más leve contacto.

—Lo sé... es sólo que aunque sea así, no puedo imaginarme en otro sitio que no sea en ese departamento, en nuestra cama... ni siquiera creo que pueda volver a casa de mis padres. Dime Soyo, ¿qué debería hacer? Él es quien me prepara la comida, sin él no podría costear la carrera...

—Oh vamos Kagura ambas sabemos que eso no te importa, tu puedes vivir de arroz con huevo y dudo mucho que quieras seguir en la universidad.

Kagura bufó luego de dar un sorbo a su _americano_ helado y paneó a su alrededor. Era asqueroso ver a todas esas parejas felices disfrutar del verano. ¡Pobres ingenuos! Cuando menos lo imaginaran estarían metidos en una monotonía de la que no podrían salir ni queriendo.

—Tienes razón Soyo —reconoció—. Creo que será mejor dejarlo... Ese sádico y yo ya hicimos lo que pudimos y simplemente no funcionó. De seguro tiene alguna otra mujer en la comisaría o yo que sé...

La pelinegra asintió con una tristeza empática a la que Kagura estaba sintiendo, y fingió estar distraía en su bebida cuando la pelirroja apartó las lágrimas de sus cerúleos orbes.

. . .

Lo primero que hizo Sougo al ingresar al departamento que compartía con su novia, fue descargar el pesado maletin y chaqueta en el perchero; en sus facciones normalmente estoicas se hallaba una amplia sonrisa que hasta resultaba atemorizante, pero que sólo era causa del júbilo que sentía al por fin llegar a casa luego de un largo día de trabajo. Ah, y por supuesto a el par de tiquetes de avión en el bolsillo de su camisa de vestir. Había trabajado mucho para poder costearlo, pero sabía que eso era lo que Kagura necesitaba: un viaje. Así ambos despejarían la mente, se relajarían y por fin podrían pasar más tiempo juntos.

Al entrar a la habitación la encontró vacía y se desplomó en el colchón. Chequeó el reloj de pulso en su muñeca y se preguntó por qué aun no había regresado de la tienda de música si ya era demasiado tarde y se sorprendió al notar la cama perfectamente tendida y el armario cerrado. Kagura siempre dejaba la cama hecha un desastre y la ropa desperdigada por doquier cada mañana que elegía que ponerse. Pero todo estaba tan limpio, tan organizado.

Brincó de la cama al darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello: Abrió el armario con violencia para hallar vacío el lado de Kagura, sus cosméticos y cremas tampoco estaban en el baño, y estaba seguro que le faltaban algunas bolsas de arroz en la alacena de la cocina.

Sus ojos de repente se inundaron, el dedo pulgar sobre la pantalla de su móvil tembló y una lágrima cayó sobre aquellas letras.

 _Lo siento Sádico, esta no es la manera de terminar... pero es la única que soporto  
Estoy cansada de lo que estamos viviendo, no es igual que antes  
_ _y quiero que acabemos antes de que sea peor s_ _i no es que ya lo es.  
Ambos pudimos hacer mas, pero no lo hicimos, y por cursi que parezca  
_ _y lo mucho que hayamos pasado bien,_ _no creo que estemos destinados a estar juntos.  
Detesto la forma en la que hemos vivido los últimos meses,  
y creo que... te detesto a ti también._

Eso fue todo, tan escueto y sin sentimientos.

Okita se dejó caer al suelo y lanzó el teléfono a la pared.

No era la primera vez que le decía que lo detestaba, lo que le llevó a cuestionarse estúpidamente si aún tenía esperanza, si podría convencerla de lo contrario, porque aunque ella dudaba de su relación que aparentemente había terminado con abandono y un triste mensaje de texto; él estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por ella era real, y que aquello conseguiría superar esa rutina a la que la vida adulta les había conducido.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _La verdad, esto terminó siendo más triste de lo que esperaba... pero es que justo ahora no puedo ver el tema de la rutina de otra manera, lo siento. Por otro lado, el final queda abierto así que no se entristezcan tanto (?) Sí, Kouka está viva en este universo y Sougo es mucho más persona también -cof cof... oc-. ¿Qué les pareció?_

 _—Septiembre 10 de 2018—_


End file.
